Talk:Synthesis Image Support
synthesis belts what level of synth support do the belts, such as Goldsmith's Belt or Boneworker's Belt give? i've been told it's the same as free support, one level, but that information would be nice to have on this page to make it more complete. --Eleri 12:19, 25 October 2006 (EDT) sort? I don't know a good way to sort these - perhaps break the table up into sections, but I don't know what a good sort would be... area? support level? Radiumsoup 17:39, 8 May 2007 (CDT) They are already sorted by craft. --Chrisjander 17:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) I know... but it just doesn't look right to me. Forest for the trees, I guess. Radiumsoup 22:43, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Perhaps each section should be separated by a line, so it's easier to see the demarcation between the crafts. --Chrisjander 22:49, 8 May 2007 (CDT) I just alternated some colors, should be a bit easier to tell the difference now. --Chrisjander 22:54, 8 May 2007 (CDT) duration? how long does the free and paid support last? -- 02:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) My paid support lasts only around 8mins. verification tag is added on the main page. --Timfung 06:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed that advanced (paid) image support lasts for 8 Earth minutes and free support lasts 2 Earth minutes (50 and 200 Vana'diel minutes respectively). Daveoh 20:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Advanced support bonus? Lokyst's Crafting Timer (http://ffxi.lokyst.net/timer/crafttimer.html) shows advanced support giving only a 2 skill-level bonus. I'm curious where the claim of 3 levels comes from. if this was Wikipedia, I'd flag that assertion as "citation needed". --Vaprak 18:25, 11 February 2008 (UTC) You can flag that assertion as "verification needed" with the template. Zaphor 06:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) The theory of Advanced Support being 3 Levels comes from the fact that you cannot skill up on a break unless you are within 5 levels of the cap of the item you are crafting, with Advanced Support on, it is possible for you to gain +0.1 and +0.2 skill ups on breaks up to 8 Levels of the item's cap. --InspectorGadget 05:30, 11 December 2008 (UTC) realize this is a few years necroposting, but the +3 derives from the fact that with skill @x you can only attempt synths @x+15, if you try a synth @x+16 you will be told you can't. with PAID support, this cap is extended to @x+18. @x+19 you will recieve the "beyond skill" notice. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 09:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Does Adv. Synthesis Support hamper your ability to HQ an item? I guess what I'm asking is, is the synthesis support primarily to make it less of a risk you'll break something, or does it help with HQ-ing items as well? I've done quite a bit of crafting, but haven't found this answer, and my experiences seem to suggest I HQ more items when I do it without the support active. So is this true? Slipispsycho 21:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was making Copper Hairpins to skillup Goldsmithing and I was three levels below their cap with Advanced Synth Support on. I HQ'd one of the hairpins, so synth support definitely has a positive impact on that as well. LupusSaturnus 17:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC)